Web of Snow
by KuletXCore
Summary: "I am Weiss Schnee. I am a Legend. I am a member of Team RWBY of Beacon. I am a huntress-in-training. I am the Schnee with Spider-like abilities. and I... accept myself for who I am." [AU with Spiderman elements. A collab with Battlefield4us. Beta'd by Challos.]
1. Recovery

**A/N: Hi guys! Welcome to my new collab with Battlefield4us.  
I would like to state this early that this fic will _never_ go to the superhero route. So instead of spidersuits, you get a special combat skirt designed for her new powers.  
I hope you enjoy this!  
**

* * *

Weiss Schnee was walking through the white halls of the Atlas military base, holding a small case of dust vials tightly. Determined to make her weapon more efficient, she was making a quick stop to the laboratory just for some upgrades for Myrtenaster.

The metal sliding door of the lab was standing out in this regular hallway, the Schnee logo atop the frame. Weiss was about to knock until it suddenly opened by the lab head, a short man with messy black hair and large glasses.

"Oh, hello Miss Schnee." He greeted the heiress, quite surprised to see her, "How unexpected for you to arrive here, I thought you were at Beacon. What brings you here?"

"I'm only making a quick stop here to find some upgrades for my dust rapier. I figured that it would be best to just come here myself, see to it personally" The girl replied with an informal smile.

"Miss Schnee, have you visited your father? I'm sure he'd like to you at home."

"Yes, I did." She said this quickly "May I enter the lab? I would like to see what my family's been working on."

"Miss Schnee, this room is off limits to you at the moment," He responded, "We wouldn't want anyone to mess around inside."

Of course, the heiress was not going to let herself be defeated by that statement, "Sir, I only want to get my weapon upgraded, I'm not asking for anything else. I'll make a quick look around and gather some equipment, and be back here in no less than eight minutes."

The man sighed, "Well, eight minutes wouldn't be a bad thing. Just be sure to get what you need. And only that." He checked his watch and set the timer to eight minutes, giving the go ahead for the heiress to walk in the lab.

Blue lights shined down the room as the heiress walked inside, looking for the ingredients for her rapier, half of which were inside a miniature case. After unlocking it and taking the dust samples, her blue eyes noticed a caution sign painted on an unlocked door.

'How careless of that guy to just leave a door open for anyone to just enter.' Weiss thought to herself, however something about the room beyond the door felt intriguing to the girl. She stuffed the case in her pocket and approached it. Looking inside cautiously, she saw that there was a glass box in the center of the room.

The box contained a dozen spiders, the eight-legged arachnids walked around the box with no possible way to escape. Weiss was quite amazed at the sight of the arachnids, not because of their nature but because of the glowing colors on their backs. White, red, yellow, all sorts of colors were flashing on and off.

"Wow…" She kept her eyes on the sight of the arachnids, unaware of one of them slowly prying out of the small breathing holes. This one was blue and white, and once it was out of the glass box it began to walk to the hand of the heiress.

The eight legged creature was gone unnoticed as Weiss backed up from the box with no intention of harming one of them. Before she can leave, the spider crawled onto the back of her hand and started to sink its fangs right into the skin. The bite had caused a great dose of pain, but she suppressed her scream and backed away from the glass box, falling onto the floor. The spider had fallen off the wrist in a weakened state, leaving a bite mark behind. She stood on her feet and headed to the door very slowly.

The spider bite was proving very effective, but she hid away the pain as best as she could while snatching another case of vials for the rapier and stuffing them in the case. Leaving hastily out of the door she nearly fell but thanked the walls for being able to support her movements.

"Miss Schnee, are you alright?" The scientist asked, looking up from the watch and approaching the girl with great concern.

Weiss only looked at him for a second before trying to walk. "I'm doing fine...just feeling a bit...unwell." She fell on her knees but tried to stand back up.

"Do you wish to be taken to the Schnee manor-"

"No, it's alright. Please take me to Beacon Academy."

"But miss Schnee, don't-"

"Please just bring me there!" She shouted before holding her hand as the pain was slowly increasing.

Her orders were accepted as she was being taken back to the academy in an Atlas aerial vehicle, however the longer it took to reach their destination, the more sick Weiss got. After sending a message to a Team RWBY about her condition but was a bit cryptic about it, she was already thinking that it was her fault for being curious about the spiders, but yet was wondering why they were even under the watchful eye of Atlas.

She didn't had time to figure out the reason as the door opened up and she did her best to walk out, noticing the three figures that were her friends and teammates.

"Weiss!" Ruby used her semblance to reach the heiress and gave her a soft hug, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah…I'm okay." She said, but nearly fell on a Ruby's shoulder.

"Are you sure, because you look a lot less than okay." Yang walked towards her, also showing concern over Weiss. Even in her agony, the heiress was able to notice Blake walking towards her.

She was a bit surprised given as to the previous event with Blake being revealed as a Faunus caused a great argument between themselves, now that they were in the clear she wasn't really expecting something like this.

"Don't worry, we'll get you to the infirmary. Just keep walking, you'll be fine." She told the heiress, who nodded a little in response. Both Blake and Ruby started to move their teammate while Yang went ahead to inform the medical staff of Weiss' state.

As she was carried by her teammates, she could only feel the pain increasing in waves. Whatever the spider did to her, however, was about to change her life.


	2. Awakening

**A/N: I appreciate reviews. like a lot.  
I would like to thank Challos for beta-ing this fic! Enjoy the 2nd chapter!**

* * *

The alarm clock started to ring out its obnoxiously loud noise, Weiss grumbled and slammed her hand on the snooze button, desperate to make it stop and get on her feet. However once she moved the hand away, she noticed that the alarm clock was attached to her palm.

' _What the?'_ She thought to herself and swung her hand around to remove the device, but it stuck like glue. She raised her other hand but it was also stuck to her entire blanket. Swinging her arms around to pry off the objects, she stood up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"What is going on here?" She says as she reached the door but due to her latest problem it seemed like she'd have to fix this. Her first move was to use her hand holding the clock to pry off the blanket, but the soft fabric was staying on her hand until it fell down on the floor. The heiress quickly grabbed the clock and it detached from her hand but got stuck to her fingers of the other.

"You gotta be kidding me." She shook her arm around until the clock released itself and crashed into the wall, breaking into pieces.

After that horrible moment, Weiss headed to the bathroom door, however she pulled the knob right out. She sighed and facepalmed, but her hand was stuck to her forehead from that action.

Using her other arm to pry the one stuck to her head, she succeeded and then placed the knob inside the hole before opening the door. Once inside, she inspected herself in the mirror, however there was something different about her. Usually she'd be a bit shorter when not wearing her combat boots but now she was exactly the same size as if she was wearing them right now.

"What is really going on here? What's wrong with my hands right now?"

"Umm… Weiss?" Turning her head behind her, she saw Ruby holding her school uniform with a tired look, though it was still obvious to tell that she was concerned about what was going on with the heiress, "What happened to the alarm clock?"

"Oh, I...I must've grown tiresome of that clock so I broke it, it is rather irritating."

"Well, it is bad yeah. But now we'll have to buy a new one...and uh, weird question. How come you're taller than me when you're not even wearing your heels."

"O-Oh...uh?"

"Wait, I get it. You were drinking milk, weren't you?" Ruby moved closer to her and pointed at the heiress who was just confused at her statement, "You were taking notes on growing up."

"No, I wasn't even drinking milk, I had water-"

"Don't lie to me Weissy, you think you can just grow up and be more taller than me? That's not even fair!"

All this did was made the white haired girl raise an eyebrow at the nickname, 'Weissy', "Ruby, can you just give me my school uniform and leave me alone?"

The leader pouted and turned away, heading towards the closet and pulling out her friend's outfit, "I swear, I will becoming taller than you again someday Weiss, just you wait!"

"Can you just stop talking please, you're just making me more annoyed than usual."

"Sorry, didn't mean to be all that jealous, I just wasn't used to this." Ruby shoved the clothes right onto her friend's face and closed the door.

She turned to leave before, "Hey Ruby...sorry but if it's alright with you, can you help me put my uniform on?"

"W-What do you mean?" Ruby said, quite shocked at the question. "I'm pretty sure you can just put it on yourself-"

"I'm serious Ruby, I need you to help me." Weiss shouted from the other side of the door, then she mumbled in anger about her sticky hands, "Please?"

"N-N-N-No, I'm pretty sure you got it, you're an heiress so I can guess you know how to put a uniform on without anyone's help…"

"Ugh, you know what…" Luckily for the heiress, she thought of a perfect solution, "I think I would like some gloves."

Ruby sighed but was uncertain why her friend would request something like that, "Uh, why do you-?"

"Ruby, please just get them for me."

"Okay, okay." The leader approached her sister, Yang, who was just waking up from her dream. "Good morning, Yang."

"Good morning little sis." The blonde smiled before lying back on the bed, "What time is it?"

"I dunno, Weiss broke it because it was too obnoxious." She looked back at the damage before saying, "Oh, Weiss wanted to have some gloves from you, so do you think you can give me some and I'll bring them to her?"

"Wait...why would she want gloves?"

"You know, I'm not sure...but she did say she needed them."

Yang slowly reached her hand underneath the bed and pulled out some black gloves, how she managed to get them was a mystery. "There, would his help?"

"Yep, thanks." Ruby approached the bathroom door and quickly opened it up and dropped the gloves on the ground before closing it again, hoping not to see Weiss in the middle of dressing up.

"Thank you Ruby and Yang." Weiss said out loud, and then grew silent as she carefully placed the gloves on her. "Okay, now that my hand problem has already been taken care of, everything should be fine." She muttered to herself and started to change.

* * *

The Amphitheater was packed with students, waiting to see a fight against two students and it was appropriate for them to do so in Combat Class. Weiss was only checking on her stuff in an ordinary fashion, holding a sigh of relief after earlier today. Thanks to the gloves, her hand remained unstuck to any object in her grasp and no one seemed to noticed her height change despite the fact she was wearing regular school shoes.

Professor Glynda Goodwitch entered the arena with her scroll viewing the profiles of the upcoming fighters. "May I have your attention please," she spoke to the small crowd of students, "I would like to begin our class for today, may I please have Nora Valkyrie and Weiss Schnee step into the ring."

Weiss looked once she heard her own name, and then was received a pat on the back from Blake, telling her to go down there.

"You can do it, Weiss." Yang said to the heiress.

"Yeah, go on and kick Nora's butt!" Ruby shouted out to Weiss who only just gave off a weird look and proceed down the steps towards the ring.

She moved to her side of the arena where she held her rapier in a steady grip. Right in front of her was Nora who was excited as usual, holding her hammer and spinning it in her hands.

"You better watch out Weiss, cause I'm gonna get ya!" She shouted from her side, determined to beat the heiress and win.

Weiss only thought to herself that it was just going to be a friendly spar between her and Nora, that it wouldn't go wrong at all.

"Begin." Glynda ordered to the two, and it cued Nora to start charging at the heiress. The heavy hitter swung the hammer only for Weiss to jump back and use her rapier to strike back, but it was blocked.

Another swing from Myrtenaster nearly scraped Nora's knee as she stepped back, ready to use her hammer to attack. Without hesitation, the heiress used her glyph to block, however she saw that it wasn't like the usual kind of glyphs...it instead took an appearance of a spider cobweb, though still with the usual Schnee snowflake over it. 'What...how?' Her questioning state had gone unnoticed as the opponent used this time to swing again, gaining a hit on the girl.

The brute force had sended Weiss off her feet and towards the wall, where she nearly crashed and got back on her feet. She pointed her rapier at Nora, prepared to use a ranged attack, however the hyperactive girl was a step ahead of her.

Her hammer changed into a grenade launcher and she fired one. With no chance of blocking or launching a projectile to stop the grenade, she lunged to the right as it landed on its original position, resulting in an explosion, but that wasn't the last of the grenades.

Nora laughed triumphantly and fired more, and the Schnee heiress was able to jump away from the projectiles, even going so far as to do a few flips and rolls as the grenades nearly touched her. Weiss ignored this sudden feeling of adrenaline and launched a ranged dust attack which caused minimal damage to Nora's aura.

The next move Weiss made was to launch herself towards the opponent, but the heavy-hitter turned her weapon back into a hammer and used an uppercut move to hit the incoming enemy. She landed on her back and slowly got on her feet, noticing that the attack disarmed her and the rapier was now a few feet away from her.

Before she can try and get it back, Nora charged in to prepare for the final blow. Without any chance to escape, she closed her eyes and used her hands in the hopes of defending herself, however as the hammer landed towards her, she didn't feel the impact.

When she opened her eyes, the sight of her hands completely stopping the hammer had shocked her, "What?"

"WOAH!" Everyone was amazed by this unexpected move, even Nora, her face clearly said it all. Regaining her focus, Weiss thrusted the hammer and Nora away and headed to her weapon. The hyperactive member of JNPR grinned smugly in anger and charged again, raising her hammer and prepared to swing down and squash Weiss.

Then, Weiss' senses had been activated, and with quick reflexes, she picked up and swung her weapon and hit Nora. This not only broke her aura but damaged a part of her skin as she fell on her back from the sudden attack. "Ow!"

"Nora! I'm so sorry!" The heiress approached her, but so did Glynda who looked disappointed.

"Miss Schnee, that was a terrible act you committed." She said, reprimanding Weiss.

"Miss Goodwitch, it was an accident. I didn't know what I was doing…" She replied.

"Well, if you say it was an accident than I think it'd be best that you don't do it again, we wouldn't want you to be put in detention now would we?" She turned to the entire crowd of students, "Class, you are all dismissed for the day, please make your way to your next class while I take Miss Valkyrie to the infirmary."

Weiss sighed and shook her head, feeling guilty for causing harm to her friend. Ruby saw her friend down below, but Yang pulled her away from the stands and towards the doorway.

* * *

Nora was in the bed of the infirmary, looking at Ren who was holding her hand. "And I don't understand how Weiss could suddenly just kick my butt that quickly, she didn't use her glyphs that much!" Apparently, she was ranting about what happened earlier.

"I don't know either, but maybe she actually got better at training." The calm partner said to her. This only made Nora look away, feeling a bit aggressive.

"Maybe that's what happens when you get sick."

"Nora, that's not how it works."

The door opened and Weiss entered the infirmary, walking towards the two members of JNPR, "Hello Nora, how are you feeling?"

"I'm mad and I'm doing quite well, thank you very much!" The wounded girl said, still avoiding the sight of her.

Ren sighed and replied for her, "She's gonna spend the rest of the evening healing up, luckily it isn't anything serious."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for what I did earlier today." Said the heiress who looked down at the floor, "I did not intend to harm her."

"It's okay Weiss, we all make mistakes." Ren continued to hold Nora's hand in a gentle grip, "You should head back to your team, I'll be okay staying here."

The heiress nodded and turned to leave before saying, "I hope you get better soon, Nora." Once she stepped outside, she confronted a very shocked Ruby.

"Weiss, how did you do all of that stuff?" She asked curiously.

"What stuff?"

"You know, those moves and flips when you were fighting Nora, how were you able to perform such amazing feats?"

Weiss told her, "Well...you can say that I went through some training in my spare time."

"Really? You were training while you were visiting Atlas, I'm pretty sure I recall you saying that you just went there to get your rapier upgraded, but not anything about training." The young girl explained with a serious look on her face

Weiss stepped back in response to this, "I was going to tell you...but there wasn't time for that…" Her efforts to keep herself in the clear were not working too well. "I'll explain later Ruby, how about we just get back to the dorm and finish our homework before nightfall?"

The leader of RWBY only nodded, "Okay." She turned to leave and her partner followed, still quite concerned about her newfound agility and strength.

'Why is this happening to me?'


End file.
